Do not give up
by plume112
Summary: Quand une annonce bouleverse votre vie, elle bouleverse aussi celles de vos proches. Mais après la guerre, Severus sait que Harry a besoin de bonheur et de stabilité. Et surtout il sait que bientôt il ne pourra plus lui en apporter. Alors que faire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Plume112**

**PROLOGUE**

-Vous êtes certaine Poppy ?

Sa voix tremble à peine, pourtant, à cet instant, Severus est incapable d'arrêter le tremblement qui a gagné ses mains. La réponse de l'infirmière tarde, les poings du Serpentard se crispent et il se fait plus pressant.

-Poppy ?

Poppy Pompresh, elle, n'arrive pas à trouver ses mots. A cet instant, elle pense seulement que son métier peut être à la fois le plus beau et le plus pénible du monde. Elle lève les yeux vers le maître des potions, envers qui elle éprouve depuis longtemps une affection toute maternelle. Sa voix tremblera aussi.

-Je suis désolée Severus, je…

-Merci.

Il la coupe. Sa réponse est tranchante. Il a remarqué les yeux rougis de l'infirmière, il sait déjà ce qu'elle pense. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, et pourtant…

-Severus, quand comptez- vous l'annoncer ?

Le serpentard qui s'était détourné pour sortir de l'infirmerie, marque un temps d'arrêt.

L'annoncer.

S'il y a bien une qualité que tous lui reconnaissaient, c'était son courage. Jamais le vert et argent ne baissait les bras devant une difficulté, il ne se plaignait pas, avait encaissé sans sourciller toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient présentées à lui. Il s'était toujours battu.

Mais à cette époque il était encore seul. N'ayant rien à perdre, se pensant sans avenir, il avait été simple de se présenter sans crainte face aux dangers.

Bien des choses avaient radicalement changé.

-Vous vous devez de le dire à Harry.

Ce prénom. Ce stupide prénom…

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux. Bien sûr que rien n'était plus comme avant depuis que le gamin était entré dans sa vie. Il avait dépensé autant d'énergie pour débarrasser le monde sorcier de Voldemort, qu'il en avait utilisée pour trouver un chemin dans son cœur. Et pas la peine de le nier, il avait bel et bien réussi son coup. Severus Snape était tombé éperdument amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Mais lui annoncer _ça_… alors que la guerre venait seulement de prendre fin ? Alors qu'ils avaient survécu à tant d'épreuves ? Alors que Harry pouvait goûter pour la première fois de sa vie à un peu d'insouciance et de bonheur ?

Non. Jamais, il n'aurait le courage d'impliquer Harry dans cette histoire.

-C'est hors de question Poppy. Et je vous interdis formellement d'en parler. A qui que ce soit.

-Mais enfin…

-Il me semble avoir été clair, n'en parlez à personne.

La vois sèche résonne dans l'infirmerie et tombe comme un couperet. Poppy veut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais un regard noir du maître des potions l'en dissuade. Vaincue, elle baisse la tête et soupire.

-Comme vous voudrez Severus.

Rassuré, le serpentard, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'infirmière quitte l'infirmerie.

Oui, Severus Snape avait été espion pendant la guerre. Mais il avait avant tout été un comédien, passant d'un costume à l'autre, passant d'une vie à l'autre sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Certes la guerre était finie. L'espion s'était effacé. Mais la vie, elle, avait continué, et il était temps pour l'artiste de remonter en scène.

**Lui annoncer... Oui mais quoi ? Pour en savoir plus revenez pour le 1er chapitre. En espérant que vous ayez l'eau à la bouche.**

**Merci pour avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Plume112**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Vous êtes adorables !**

**Chapitre 1**

-Chéri, je suis rentré !

Assis sur le canapé noir de leur appartement, Severus Snape se tient la tête entre les mains. La voix de son amant le sort brutalement de ses pensées. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il entend le sac d'Harry tomber lourdement contre le sol alors qu'il se trouve encore dans l'entrée.

-Aaah je n'en peux plus ! Je te jure, Severus, je vais devenir fou avant la fin de cet apprentissage.

A la fin de la guerre, Harry avait enfin pu faire une chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permis auparavant : réfléchir à son avenir et prendre les décisions seul. Cela avait été un tel changement pour lui qu'il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour se décider sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie. Finalement, comme le serpentard s'y attendait, il avait opté pour une carrière de médicomage.

Cela avait surpris la plupart des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas le véritable Harry Potter. Tout le monde voyait le survivant entreprendre une brillante carrière en tant qu'auror, pour passer sa vie à se battre contre le mal. Mais le vrai Harry ne voulait ni célébrité, ni gloire, il voulait simplement aider les autres sans prétention aucune.

C'était d'ailleurs à ce propos qu'ils avaient eu leur première véritable discussion et où le maître des potions avait commencé à douter de la véracité de ses préjugés concernant le survivant.

« -Vous êtes bien comme votre père Potter ! Toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention sur vous, toujours à vous mettre en avant, pour montrer combien vous êtes mieux que les autres. ..

-Mais qu'est-ce-que vous croyez, hein ? Que je suis heureux de porter le poids du monde sorcier sur mes épaules ? Que je suis heureux d'être au centre d'une prophétie qui a conduit à la mort de mes parents ? Que j'ai souhaité que des gens meurt à cause de moi ? JE N'AI PAS VOULU CETTE VIE !

Après avoir déversé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Harry fondit en larmes et sortit précipitamment des cachots, laissant derrière lui, un professeur bien pensif. »

Les chaussures subirent le même sort que le sac. C'était toujours le même rituel lorsqu'Harry rentrait des cours.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils nous ont demandé de faire ce matin ? Disséquer un foie de Troll moisi…

Lorsque le survivant apparut enfin dans le salon, le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Oh ! Il l'avait toujours trouvé très séduisant. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry était plus épanoui, plus serein, et aux yeux du serpentard cela n'avait fait que renforcer son charme.

Les yeux verts d'Harry.

Tout avait commencé par là. L'espion s'y était souvent perdu lors des réunions de l'ordre et même pendant les cours. Ils reflétaient tant de sentiments.

Des yeux verts pétillants quand Harry se trouvait avec ses amis.

Des yeux verts rieurs lorsque le sort s'acharnait une nouvelle fois contre Ron Weasley alors qu'il faisait fièrement exploser son dixième chaudron.

Mais aussi des yeux verts sombres, presque éteints alors que la guerre faisait rage et que les pertes s'accumulaient.

A force de plonger son regard dans le sien, l'ancien espion avait fini par s'y noyer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus ne se rendit pas compte que son amant s'était approché de lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes dans un chaste baiser et le serpentard sentit sa gorge se contracter douloureusement à cause de l'émotion.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sev ? Ne me dis pas que tes élèves ont encore fait exploser un de tes chaudrons ?

Le ton se voulait léger et badin, mais le maître des potions n'eut aucun mal à y déceler l'inquiétude de son compagnon.

-Ca ne va pas ?

Si ça allait ? Severus sentit la colère monter en lui. Est-ce que quelque chose c'était, même une seule fois, déroulé normalement dans leur vie ? Avaient-ils pu goûter un seul jour à un peu de tranquillité et de bonheur ? Négatif. Alors non. Non, ça n'allait pas. Parce que ça n'était pas juste.

Lui, à la rigueur, pouvait comprendre que le sort s'acharne sur sa personne. Il avait commis des erreurs tout au long de sa vie, commis des actes atroces qui le poursuivaient encore aujourd'hui dans ses cauchemars. Alors si Merlin avait décidé de le punir, grand bien lui fasse. Mais ça ne l'était pas si Harry devait en souffrir. Lui était innocent, il n'avait jamais pu goûter à la liberté ou à l'insouciance. Une partie de sa jeunesse lui avait été injustement volée.

-Sev, dis quelque chose je t'en prie… tu commences à me faire peur.

Peur ? C'était lui qui avait peur. Peur de perdre Harry, peur de le faire souffrir, peur de l'entraîner avec lui dans les ténèbres…Mais Severus savait aussi ce qu'il avait à faire, qu'importe le prix à payer, qu'importent les conséquences.

Il devait protéger Harry.

Rassemblant tout le courage dont il disposait, il parvint à plonger son regard dans celui de son amant. Vert émeraude et noir profond. Noir profond contre vert émeraude.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile par Merlin ? Pourquoi les mots restaient-ils coincés au fond de sa gorge ? Pourquoi son cœur se comprimait-il ainsi si douloureusement dans sa poitrine ?

-Sev…

Sa voix était plaintive, inquiète, incertaine. Il voulait répondre, mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à ce calvaire. Mais des images se bousculaient dans sa tête, cruelles représentations de leur bonheur passé.

_Harry et lui, leur premier baiser. Cela avait été un accident dont ils riaient encore ensemble il n'y a pas si longtemps. Lors d'une retenue, Harry devait nettoyer la réserve de fond en comble. Il s'était emmêlé entre les balais et les serpillières. Le serpentard était allé voir ce qu'il se passait, mais à cause d'un sol plus que glissant, il était tombé à son tour. Sur Harry. A ce jour, aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment qui avait vraiment fait le premier pas. _

_Harry et lui, leur premier rendez-vous. Préaulard en hiver, il avait neigé. Harry ne s'était pas habillé assez chaudement et le maître des potions avait été contraint de le serrer fort contre lui. Il n'avait rien dit mais avait remarqué le sourire malicieux qu'arborait le survivant. _

_Harry et lui, leur première fois. Une nuit volé au à la guerre, au temps, à la pression. A cet instant précis, ils n'avaient plus été des pièces maitresses dans une guerre, seulement Harry et Severus. Seulement deux hommes qui s'aimaient passionnément et tendrement à la fois. _

Les images défilèrent de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus de force. Harry qui terrassait Voldemort, Harry fier de lui qui obtenait ses aspics, Harry se trémoussant, Harry, Harry…

-Harry…

Sa voix avait tremblé.Ca n'allait pas. Il se devait d'être fort. Il fallait remettre le masque et faire abstraction de leur bonheur passé, de ces yeux vert qu'il aimait tant et qui à cet instant scrutaient son âme, le suppliaient.

Une phrase pour finir une histoire. Pour certains cela n'était pas assez, pour Severus c'était déjà bien trop.

Luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait, il prit une profonde inspiration, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : Harry.

Le masque revint, l'expression se fit dure et la voix fut tranchante :

-C'est fini.

**Huum, cela devient compliqué hein ? Oui, je sais, je coupe à un moment crucial... mais je suis sadique ! J'espère que vous aimez et que votre curiosité vous poussera à attendre le prochain chapitre avec impatience. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **


End file.
